


Opposites Attract

by vulpineTrickster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: You'd be surprised how much you can have in common with someone completely different from you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of random musings from an Allenbert fangirl XD I wanna write more but my muse isn't cooperating...again.
> 
> This is my first foray into the Flash fandom :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or its characters. 
> 
> Original post here: http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/post/152884510369/allenbert-prompt-1
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **

“Hufflepuff.”

 

 

“Really? I figured you’d be more of a—”

 

 

“If the next word out of your mouth, Allen, is _Slytherin_ , I’ll deck you, propriety be damned.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day~ Looks like my muse is back! Yay! :D
> 
> * * *

“It’s not too late to back out, Julian.” 

“Not bloody likely.” 

“I’ve seen this game make the most hardened people scream.” 

“Do I look like the type that scares easily, Allen?” 

“I recall a certain someone looking pretty terrified last week.” 

“Metahumans do not count.” 

“There’s nothing wrong in admitting it.” 

Julian glowers, “Just play the damn game.” 

Ten minutes later finds an ashen-faced Julian collapsed on the floor, with his chair toppled next to him, and Barry doubled-over and laughing until his face turns red. The Toreador March jauntily plays from the speedster’s laptop. 

“ _Scared_ , Julian?” mocks Barry. 

“Not. A. Word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why they were playing FNAF. My brain just took it and ran.
> 
> P.S. - FNAF is an awesome game and everyone should play it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's episode hurt my Allenbert shipper heart :(
> 
> Wrote this a couple of days ago and forgot to post it ^^;
> 
> * * *

The pitch erupts in celebration after Barry catches the Snitch and winning Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup for the first time in thirty years. 

His teammates rally around him, giving congratulatory hugs and pats on the back. Students and a few of the staff are cheering his name, prompted by Cisco’s praising commentaries. The scarlet-clad Seeker jubilantly smiles. 

As much as he loves everyone’s attention, he feels unsatisfied. Barry looks past Oliver’s shoulder and toward the Hufflepuff section. There, uncomfortably sandwiched between Ray and Kara in the front row, is his dour boyfriend. 

( _Ex-boyfriend_ , whispers a nagging voice in the back of Barry’s mind.) 

Julian is clapping along with everyone but more subdued. Ray attempts to rouse his roommate into being more excited, only to back down by a firm glare from the blond. 

The Hufflepuff notices Barry staring. They hold gazes for a brief second before Julian turns away with a scowl and wades through throngs of happy housemates to vanish down the stairs. 

Barry doesn’t chase after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd have time to post this but I did ^_^ This is might be my favorite chapter.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday, everybody! <333
> 
> * * *

“Can I offer you some eggnog?” 

“I would love some, yes.” 

Barry doesn’t know what or why but he’s happy Julian decided to take up Caitlin’s offer on joining the holiday festivities. 

“I have to warn you though. Grandma Ester’s eggnog is not for lightweights.” The speedster prepares two drinks. 

“I’m not one to back down and turn tail, Barry.” 

Barry pauses in mid-pour and gapes at the blond. “You called me ‘Barry’.” He breaks out in a smile. “It’s a Christmas miracle.” 

Julian tries to hide his embarrassment with a scoff. “Don’t act all surprised. I still plan on calling you ‘Allen’ during work hours for the sake of decorum.” 

The speedster chuckles, “Whatever you say.” He hands a Santa mug to Julian and raises his own. “Cheers, Julian.” 

Julian grins, “Cheers, Barry.” 

They clink mugs but before either can partake in the delicious eggnog goodness, an inebriated H.R. shouts “Mistletoe!” and points above Barry and Julian’s heads. The house goes silent with the exception of H.R.’s not-so hushed chants of “Kiss, kiss, kiss”; Cisco and Wally manage to wrestle away the man’s mug. Luckily, Joe calls everyone into the dining room for dinner. 

Both criminalists do not move from their spot under the mistletoe just yet. 

“This is,” Barry starts, “well, awkward. I kinda forgot we put it up.” 

“An archaic tradition if you ask me. When I kiss someone, I want them to feel wanted and not pressured by obligation,” Julian says wistfully. “When I kiss someone, I want it to mean something.” He briefly glances at the speedster with a fond smile. “Don’t you agree, Barry?” 

Barry is too slow to react when the blond moves away to take a seat next to Caitlin at the table, nor does he notice he moved a step forward with a hand outstretched toward where Julian once stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this didn't happen in the episode? ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!! <33333333
> 
> I would've done a chapter with a Valentine-theme but I've been having issues with my laptop and my life.
> 
> * * *

“Those are mine,” Barry blurts when his boyfriend emerges from the bedroom wearing the speedster’s S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

“I’m aware but they were the first dry clothes I grabbed,” Julian chides with an eye-roll, “unless you want me to parade around in my knickers.” 

The speedster bites back a ‘yes please’. 

“Besides, whose fault was it I ended up falling off the pier?” He heads for the kitchen to prepare a mug of coffee and reheats it in the microwave. 

“…The metahuman’s?” Barry sheepishly offers, not wanting to incur more of the blond’s ire—oops, too late. 

Julian glares in Barry’s direction, attempting to look threatening despite his hair now resembling a disheveled mess instead of being perfectly coiffed. He joins his boyfriend on the couch with his mug in hand. The television is paused on a DVD’s title screen, waiting for the occupants to settle in after a long day of stopping a renegade aquatic metahuman who wanted to plunge the city underwater for laughs. 

“If you’re worried about me stretching them out, don’t bother. They’re a size too big.” 

Julian is right. The sweatpants are a bit baggy and drag over his feet, and the sweatshirt practically engulfs his frame; Julian has to roll up the sleeves twice. It’s not every day he wears clothing other than a tailored suit and tie, much less anything of Barry’s. In this rare moment, Julian looks like a completely different person, less guarded and more relaxed. 

_It’s a nice sight_ , the speedster wistfully smiles. 

“My borrowing is only temporary,” Julian continues after taking a sip of coffee, “I’ll return them once my clothes are dry.” 

“Or you can keep them,” Barry offers without a second thought. 

The blond arches an eyebrow, studying his boyfriend like he’s one of his specimens. 

“Is that so? Because the way Cisco put it is that if anyone touches your precious sweats, you’d go bloody mental.” 

“No, I wouldn’t say _mental_ ,” Barry chuckles nervously, “and it was just that one time. Jay—Zolomon was a stranger. You’re my boyfriend and I don’t mind you wearing my clothes,” he ends with a kiss to Julian’s temple. 

“Does that mean I can borrow the Flash suit?” 

The sight of the speedster’s gaping face is too much. 

Julian chuckles, “I was kidding, Barry. Your sweats are sufficient enough to quell my desire to parade around in skin-tight leather.” 

“It’s not leather!” Barry protests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy boyfriends are fluffy~
> 
> * * *

Barry and Julian flop face-down on their bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. Neither have the energy to move, let alone change out of their filthy dirt-caked clothes; Barry neglected to change out of the Flash suit before speeding him and his boyfriend back to their apartment. 

“Next time you invite me on one of your bloody excursions, please don’t.” 

“I didn’t invite you,” Barry mumbles into his pillow, “you just showed up.” 

Julian feebly nudges the speedster’s leg. “You tell a bloke about traveling to parallel-Earths, one cannot ignore the temptation.” 

“I told you because I didn’t want my boyfriend to be a nervous worrywart.” 

Julian opens his mouth to complain but a yawn cuts him off. He shuffles around until he rests on his side, facing Barry with eyes drifting closed. “I’m too tired to argue.” 

“Same.” Barry mimics his boyfriend, throwing a scarlet-clad arm over the blond’s waist and tugging him closer. “Let’s just sleep.” 

“Agreed,” Julian drowsily mutters, “and I’m _not_ a worrywart.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH, I had to rewrite this five times until I found an ending I liked ;w;
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> * * *

“Hey, Julian, sorry I’m late. There’s a lot of gridlock downtown but the bus was halfway here, so I hoofed it the rest of the way. Joe is always saying I should invest in a car but, honestly, it’s not for me. I have two good legs and they’re enough. 

“I got an email from your sister this morning. Emma sends her love. Her dig is going great so far, she’s really happy. She also mentioned she’ll be around for Easter if things go well. Emma’s still kicking herself for missing your birthday and no, I didn’t open the gift she sent. I learned my lesson after last time. 

“Guess what! Iris and Eddie are going on their first date this Friday. Eddie chose bowling and, oh boy, he doesn’t know what he’s in for. Iris is a _beast_ when she plays. Joe isn’t too thrilled with them dating but if Iris is happy, it’s all that matters. 

“Dr. Shepherd told me that Harrison Wells and his team requested to have you transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs. I know you harbor an _intense_ dislike for Dr. Wells but he’s offering to help with your…condition. Don’t worry. I’ll be right there with you. 

“I don’t like how quiet our lab is. I miss your snippy remarks about my tardiness. I miss your obsessive need for organization. I miss how you hum show-tunes when you think no one is around. I miss how perceptive you are when I’m having a bad day and how you always have an extra coffee on hand. 

“But, most of all, I miss…I miss _you_.” 

Barry reaches over from his seat by a comatose Julian’s bedside and takes the blond’s hand, careful not to jostle the IVs stuck to his skin. His thumb rubs circles over blanched knuckles. He continues filling the heartbreaking silence with updates and random tidbits until his phone reminds him with a tinny chime that visiting hours have ended. 

Barry gives Julian’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he sadly smiles before reluctantly heading out. 

The second after the door clicks shut behind Barry’s retreating form, sparks of lightning zip across Julian’s twitching fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed out this little snippet within five-ish minutes lol. Enjoy! :)
> 
> * * *

Barry expertly reties his bowtie. 

Julian deftly fastens his uniform jacket. 

Both tuck in their shirts and zip up their trousers. 

“Have you seen my…” Barry starts until a pair of bifocals enters his vision. “Thank you,” he nods, taking the eyewear from Julian and slipping them on. 

“Could you grab my hat, Allen? It’s by your feet.” Julian runs a hand through his blond hair, slicking it back. 

Barry hands off the headgear, their fingers brush. The simple touch has them look up at the same time. Silence passes between them until Julian tosses his hat back to the floor just in time for Barry to grab the officer’s lapels and pull him into a kiss. Julian backs Barry up and pushes him against the adjacent wall, deepening their embrace. The blond messily pulls at Barry’s shirt and slides his hands up under the garment. The reporter hurriedly unbuttons Julian’s jacket and shucks it off. Their bodies salaciously press together until there is no space left between them. 

Two wedding bands, one engraved with irises and another etched with snowflakes, lay forgotten in their respective pockets for a second time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this on a whim LOL
> 
> * * *

On the morning of April 1st, Barry wakes to his phone alerting him to several messages in his group-chat inbox. He makes a displeased noise, shuffling out from under the cozy blankets. Julian is already up and typing away on his laptop; not even a day-off, and a mutual one at that, can stop his workaholic boyfriend. 

Barry fumbles for the device on the nightstand and is greeted by the following:

> **Cisco [10:10 AM]**  
>  _dUDE NO FAIR WE PROMISED NO PRANKS THIS YEAR DDDD:  
>  ITS GONNA TAKE ME DAYS TO WASH OUT THE ORANGE_
> 
> **Caitlin [10:13 AM]**  
>  _Why is my car packed with Olaf toys?!_
> 
> **Iris [10:15 AM]**  
>  _where did all of my shoes go and why are there bunny slippers everywhere????_
> 
> **Wally [10:23 AM]**  
>  _plz plz plz make my phone stop blastin the speed racer song!!!!_
> 
> **Caitlin [10:30 AM]**  
>  _Just a reminder, Barry, that I know how to perform lobotomies._
> 
> **H.R. [10:37 AM]**  
>  _TH3S3 M1NT OR3OS 4R3 D1V1N3~ ;D <333_
> 
> **Cisco [10:39 AM]**  
>  _thats not mint  
>  its toothpaste_
> 
> **Iris [10:45 AM]**  
>  _barry if my shoes aren’t returned this instant  
>  i’m breaking out your glee club videos_

“Julian?” Barry grumbles into his pillow, feeling a headache coming on.

“Is something the matter?” Julian asks without pausing his typing. 

The speedster doesn’t bother sitting up and simply rolls over to cuddle his boyfriend. “Did you prank the team?” 

“Of course I did.” 

Barry groans, “Why’d you do that? They all think _I_ did it.” 

“I was bored,” Julian grins. He places a hand on his boyfriend’s head and cards his fingers through the messy brown locks to placate the speedster. 

The gesture helps lessen Barry’s headache. “When did you even find the time?” 

“I extensively studied everyone’s routines a week previous and left early this morning to execute said pranks.” 

Barry scoffs at the devious blond. “You’re a bad, bad man.” 

“Just be glad that dating me gives you immunity, luv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon'd H.R.'s typing quirk to be like Terezi's from [Homestuck](http://mspaintadventures.com/).
> 
> :33 < go read it, it's PAWESOME!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been binge-watching OUAT and this little nugget was born ^_^ 
> 
> And holy moley, it's the tenth chapter! ^O^ I want to thank everyone for the kudos and the comments, they always make me smile~
> 
> * * *

Once the curse breaks, Storybrooke plunges into bedlam. The streets flood with joyous townspeople tearfully reuniting with long-lost loved ones: parents and children, friends and companions, spouses and lovers. 

Barry observes the crowds and smiles. He spots Mick and Caitlin clinging to each other outside the diner. From the abundance of coffee stains on her usually-pristine apron, Caitlin must have dropped everything in a hurry after her memories returned. Mick didn’t seem to mind, letting the caffeinated liquid seep into his rumpled blue scrubs. He whispers in his lover’s ear and whatever he says makes Caitlin’s eyes shimmer gold. 

Cisco and Hartley are up ahead, already deep in a heated argument outside their respective establishments: a flower shop and tattoo parlor. Their shouting gradually tapers off with both men staring at each other for a brief moment until Hartley grabs Cisco’s hoodie and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Cisco flounders a bit and eagerly returns the embrace. 

Joe, Iris, and Wally are huddled together in the middle of the street. There are sobs and laughter and promises to never be separated again. Joe fondly remarks with tears in his eyes on how beautiful and handsome his children have gotten since last he saw them. Joking, Wally vows never to eat sweets again. Iris rolls her eyes and nudges her brother while their father shakes his head, torn between amusement and reprimand. 

Someone bumps into Barry, nearly bowling him over in their haste. A floppy-haired brunet dressed in a janitor’s uniform hastily shouts a “Sorry!” over his shoulder before booking it toward the pawnshop. Barry watches the frazzled man feverishly knock on the door, blatantly ignoring the ‘Closed’ sign, until the door swings open to reveal an incensed Snart. The Dark One’s eyes widen a fraction as the brunet wraps his arms around the sorcerer. Words are exchanged and Snart pulls the man into the shop, away from prying eyes and ears. 

Barry would be celebrating too, if he can just find his husband. 

_Husband_ , the word sounds foreign to him. Just scant minutes ago, he was Grant Allen, a tender-hearted mailroom clerk doomed to be single forever and harboring a major crush on a surly blond schoolteacher. Now, he is Bartholomew ( _just ‘Barry’, please_ ), a beloved prince from the Enchanted Forest and co-ruler of Central Kingdom alongside his true love. 

“Barry.” 

And speaking of true love…

Barry whirls around and finds his husband standing behind him with a smile and glistening eyes. Julian looks exactly the same, though a little scruffier; Barry likes it. 

The prince tenderly cups Julian’s face. “You found me.” Their foreheads touch. 

Julian lets out a watery laugh, “You found me.” 

“No matter what happens,” Barry whispers, “I will always find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyaaaaa I'm sorry there wasn't much Allenbert but I promise the next chapter will be chock full with our boys ;DDD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Apologies for the radio silence, I've been doing most of my computing via my phone these days and, speaking of which, it's how I posted this chapter lol
> 
> A solar eclipse is happening today and this little gem popped in my head :)
> 
> * * *

"I cannot believe you did this. I know your common sense is severely lacking—"

"Hey!"

"But you are a scientist, Barry! You know the risks and you blatantly ignored them for some…some DARE!"

Barry tracks Julian's voice and feels the couch cushions dip at his feet. The speedster nudges his boyfriend's knee in a placating manner.

Julian fixes a harsh glare at Barry, not that the brunet can see it anyway. This is not what he expected to find when he returned from work today: his metahuman boyfriend afflicted with eclipse blindness, and all because a certain engineer dared him to; _all in the name of science, my bloody arse._

"I am going to murder Cisco," Julian grumbles. 

Barry sits up and blindly reaches for the irate blond. His hand finds a shoulder and curls around it. Julian relaxes, albeit slightly, at his touch. 

"Julian, I'm sorry but I'm okay, really. I've been through worse scrapes than this. I'll heal good as new."

Julian huffs, "You better be, or you're time-traveling back to stop your idiot past self." 

The speedster laughs. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, quickly typed this out on the fly. 
> 
> Remember, kids, staring at eclipses is bad. Stay safe! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for months, so I thought 'what the hell' and typed a quick ending. Enjoy!
> 
> * * *

“Len, Mick! Come on, guys, this isn’t funny!” 

“Caitlin, Ray, you two better get your arses back here this instant!” 

“I was gonna break out the _fancy grub_ tonight but you can forget it now!” 

“I am locking up _all_ of your bloody squeaky toys when we get home!” 

“Mick, Len, where are—WHOA!” 

“Ray, Caitlin, where are—GAH!” 

Barry’s world is turned upside down when something (or two) slams into the back of his legs and pitches him toward a stunned blond in a similar predicament. They collide, chest to chest, with the other man’s arms draped over Barry’s shoulders and Barry’s hands going to his waist. 

At their feet, four tail-wagging dogs ogle the entwined pair with varying expressions: a Siberian husky that radiates smugness, a Dalmatian who gives an undignified snort, a chocolate Labrador who bounces around like a hyper ball of happiness, and an American cocker spaniel that intriguingly stares at the two humans. 

A blush colors Barry’s cheeks at how close he and the mystery man are, and how attractive the latter is; Barry always had a weakness for blond hair. 

(He envisions Iris in the background screaming ‘Go for it!’) 

“Excuse me, do you mind?” the blond interrupts in a clipped British voice. 

“Oh right! Sorry,” Barry stammers, relinquishing his hold. 

Mystery Man regains his composure and straightens his jacket; Barry does not miss the not-so subtle once-over the blond gives him. “I apologize for what my dogs did.” Mystery Man frowns at the Labrador and the spaniel. “I haven’t the foggiest of what’s come over them.” 

“That’s okay because I’m pretty sure mine share the guilt too.” Barry gives the Siberian husky and Dalmatian a pointed glare. “I’m Barry Allen, by the way.” He offers his hand with a half-smile. 

The blond gives the gesture a long stare before returning it. “Julian Albert.” 

“And these two rascals are Len and Mick.” Barry points to the Siberian and Dalmatian respectively. The dogs keep silent. 

Julian nods to the brunet’s dogs in greeting. “This is Ray,” he bends down to pat the Labrador on the head, “and Caitlin,” and scratches the spaniel under the chin. Both let out happy barks. 

Ray bumbles forward to sniff Barry’s feet until his attention shifts and he suddenly pounces on Len in a blink. He barks excitedly to goad the other canine into playing. Len huffs and shrugs him off. The Labrador is not deterred and does it again. Relenting, the husky nips Ray’s ear and the two take off in a run. 

Caitlin, not wanting to romp around with her fellow canines, simply yawns and settles down on the grass with Mick not far behind. The large Dalmatian lounges next to her, ever vigilant. He lets out a warning growl if any dogs get close to the spaniel. Caitlin licks his paw in an appreciative manner. 

Barry and Julian observe their canine companions with similar perplexed expressions. 

“Never thought I’d see the day when Len and Mick socialize with other dogs,” Barry says stunned. “They’re usually thick as thieves when we come here.” 

“My Caitlin is a literal ‘ice-queen’, she’d never let a dog, except for Ray, within a foot of her much less occupy her personal space. And Ray’s high exuberance always gets him in trouble with others,” Julian adds. 

“I guess this explains how different they’ve been lately.” 

“Seems like it.” 

“You don’t think they…conspired for us to meet, running off at the same time and pushing us together?” 

Julian gives Barry a strange look. “I highly doubt that, but far be it from me to look a gift-horse, or in this case ‘dog’, in the mouth. So, coffee?” he ends with a grin. 

Barry cannot stop his budding smile. “Sure.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer (and more fluffy) but my inspiration ran out ^^; I hope you like it!
> 
> * * *

“Honestly, Barry, you don’t have to stay. The city needs The Flash.” 

“And leave you alone in a weakened state, no way. My fiancé needs his fiancé. Cisco and Wally can handle whatever comes up.” 

“It’s just a bloody cold, I’m fine’d.” 

“When you put a ‘D’ at the end of ‘fine’, you’re not fine.” 

Barry avoids a balled-up tissue lobbed at his head from a disheveled, stuffy-nosed, bedridden Julian. He picks up the dirtied tissue and tosses it in the wastebasket by the nightstand, adding to the growing collection. 

Julian grimaces, “It always irks me when you do that, picking up germ-riddled objects without a care.” 

“It’s not like I can get sick anymore,” shrugs Barry. 

“But you should still—” 

A hacking cough cuts off Julian. He quickly grabs a fresh tissue and loudly blows into it. “God, I must look like a hot mess,” he rasps, “how could you stand looking at me right now?” 

Barry smiles and joins his fiancé on the bed. Julian is bundled up in Barry’s favorite robe, a pair of well-worn plaid pajama bottoms, and many, many blankets. The speedster tenderly tucks a limp lock of hair behind Julian’s ear. 

“I think you look handsome, Jules.” He presses a kiss to Julian’s cheek. 

Julian rolls his eyes, “You’re such a sap.” 

“But I’m your sap."


End file.
